Alvin
On the Move (released on VHS as Making New Friends) is a Season 3 episode of Alvin & Friends. Plot D.J. Tanner arrives and gives Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller, Stephanie Tanner and Lindsey Kingston-Persons news that Bobby Brady, Oliver Tyler and Cindy Brady are coming back for a visit and they decide to make them a special memory book as a going away gift but Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller has a surprise addition in an envelope he wants to add to the memory book. Meanwhile, a new boy named Macaulay Culkin is sad about missing his old friends and is nervous that he won't have new friends until he meets Arthur Read. Arthur Read gives him advice to help him feel better and later takes Kenneth down to meet Stephanie Tanner, Lindsey Kingston-Persons, and Min. After finishing the memory book, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller hides to add his surprise to the memory book. After Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller hides, Bobby Brady, Oliver Tyler and Cindy Brady arrive and are introduced to Macaulay Culkin and explains what it's like to be going to a new school. Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller jumps out and gives the duo their gift and reveals that the addition he included were photographs of scenes from episodes of Season 2. The group takes one last photograph with Bobby Brady, Oliver Tyler and Cindy Brady and Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller gives the photo to Macaulay Culkin to include in the memory book his new friends had made for him. Cast *Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney *Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) *Arthur Read (from Arthur) as BJ *D.J. Tanner as Min *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha *Macaulay Culkin as Kenneth *Bobby Brady as Derek *Cindy Brady as Tina Songs *Alvin Theme Song *Diez Amigos *Lookin' Round my Neighborhood *Kookaburra *The Alvin Bag *Friendship Song *The Rocket Song *I Like Autumn *Oh We Came Back *Our New School *I Don't Need Anythning But You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearances of Macaulay Culkin and Forrest Landis **The final appearances of Bobby Brady (with Oliver Tyler as an extra) and Cindy Brady. *In the memory book, the photographs from Season 2 were from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Grown-Ups for a Day!, The Exercise Circus!, & The Alphabet Zoo. Tina appeared in all of these episodes. *Stephen makes a cameo appearance on his first episode. He would later appear in more Season 3 episodes, before becoming a main character in Seasons 4-6. *This episode was released on VHS August 8, 1995 as Making New Friends. This VHS includes previews of Barney Safety and Families are Special.''' *It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's last name is Kelly. Characters Alvin alvin 4.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon Seville as Professor Fossy.png|Simon Seville, Theodore collage by peachfan7.jpg|Theodore Seville, New Brittany.jpg|Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Arthur Read.png|Arthur Read as BJ Season12-2.png|D.J. Tanner as Min cheaper_by_the_dozen30.jpg|Mark Baker as Stephen Stephanie-tanner-full-house-1512933-592-472.jpg|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy Lindsey (from Are We Done Yet).jpg|Lindsey as Tosha Home-alone-2.jpg|Macaulay Culkin as Kenneth Jesse Lee.jpg|Bobby Brady as Derek originalolivertyler.jpg|Oliver Tyler as an extra (Derek) Screen-Shot-2013-08-01-at-11.29.11.png|Cindy Brady as Tina Category:Episodes Category:Episode spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Ideas Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares